Of Moonshine & Cruise Ships
by ImitationPirateShip
Summary: Jack, Will, Liz, and Davy have been invited to Norry's "rebirth" on a Disney Cruiseship. What happens now?
1. Your MOM!

**

* * *

**

Hello! In honor of stuff, I have decided to start a new story. This is the beginning of a story I wrote a LONG time ago. You know the drill, I don't own anything & love reviews.

* * *

**On the Way to Tortuga**

**Jack Sparrow- **_(reads) _Dear Captain Jack Sparrow; you have cordially been invited to spend a month with the newly reborn Admiral Norrington. The mystic Tia Dalma brought His Admiralness back to life, and he wishes to invite you to spend a lovely month with him and his friends on the _Disney Cruise Ship. _Please reply as soon as possible. Love and kisses, James Norrington.

_The Pirates snicker_

**Elizabeth- **Yes, James is a bit…hmmm…like the groovy hippies say, "Out of It".

**Barbossa- **Groovy Hippos?

**Elizabeth- **HIPPIES

**Barbossa- **_(mutters) _You're a hippo…

_Jack bursts out laughing_

**Jack- **Oooh, you better get some SPF, homeboy, cause you're about to get burned on his moon shine!

**Elizabeth- **I beg your pardon?

**Jack- **You're such a LOSER!

**Elizabeth- **NO! I AM NOT A LOSER!

**Davy- **Ohmygosh, I was watching Scooby Doo 2 the other day…

**Jack- **_(making fun) _Ohmygosh, and then, someone ate a fish, and you started crying!

**Davy- **What?

**Jack- **Your mom.

**Will- **Both of you, shut up. Anyways, Jack, what about Norrington's partay?

**Jack- **Partay?

**Davy- **Why do you have to be so mean?

**Jack- **_(looks at Davy) _You are a wacko nutcase.

**Davy- **Like your MOM.

**Jack- **NO, like YOUR mom.

**Davy- **Your mom.

**Jack- **Your mom.

**Davy- **NO! YOUR MOM!

**Jack- **Your FACE!

**Davy- **What?

**Jack- **Would you like some ice for that burrrnnnnn?

**Davy- **Well no. Actually, I would prefer some lukewarm water.

**Jack- **_(stares) _..

**Elizabeth- **Okay…hahaha…um..

**Will- **Get your bags everyone! We're going on a cruise!

**Jack- **With your MOM!

**Will- **What?

**Jack- **We're going on a cruise.

**Will- **What about my mother?

**Jack- **I didn't say anything about your mother.

**Will- **Yes, you did.

**Jack- **No, I did not.

**Davy- **We should be writing this down to put on Fanfiction!

_Everyone looks over at him._

**Jack- **Yes…I think I'll just go pack my bags…

**Will- **Me too..

_Jack & Will leave._

**Elizabeth- **I think I'll follow them.

_Elizabeth leaves._

**Davy- **I'm all lonely! That's not right dude!

**Jack- **_(from upstairs) _LIKE YOUR MOM!


	2. Davy Wears Short Shorts

_Well, the pirates all packed their bags quietly, with occasional bursts of "YOUR MOM!" from Jack. Now the pirates are standing outside waiting for their taxi. _

**Elizabeth- **_(whines) _Why do we have to take a taxi?

**Jack- **Cuz your mom can't afford a limo!

**Pirates- **Oh god. Not AGAIN!

**Jack- **What??

**Will**- How many times can you say "your mom"?

**Jack- **A lot.

**Elizabeth- **Well, it IS getting boring.

**Jack- **_(cough)_Likeyermom_(cough)._

**Will- **Be the better person, Elizabeth, and don't answer.

_Elizabeth shakes with anger._

**Jack- **Uh oh, Lizzy hissy fit.

**Will- **_(scared) _Appologize Jack!! Do it now, before she blows!

**Jack- **FIRE IN THE HOLE!

**Elizabeth- **WHY YOU LITTLE **–Censored-- **SON OF A MCNUGGET!

**Davy- **Mcnugget? Isn't that from McDonalds?

**Jack- **Dadadadada, I'm lovin' it.

**Will- **Like your mom!

**Jack- **NO! THAT'S MY PHASE!

**Elizabeth- **_(taps Jack on shoulder; Jack turns around) _Excuse me, I was just about to start my hissy fit. Will you please shut up your mouth so I can continue?

**Jack- **Sorry, luv.

**Elizabeth- **_(clears throat) _Ahem….YOUR KNOW WHAT, SPARROW? YOUR MOM IS THEY FUGLIEST SHRUNKEN HEAD IN THE WORLD!

**Jack- **WELL, YOUR SON LOOKS LIKE A SHRIVELED CABBAGE! HE HAS YOUR LOOKS! LIKE YOUR MOM!

**Elizabeth- **…

**Davy- **_(claps)_

**Jack- **_(bows; Elvis-like) _Why thank you, thank you very much!

_Taxi pulls in the driveway and beeps._

**Will- **I CALL THE WINDOW SEAT!

_Pirates all pile in. Elizabeth is sitting in the front, being a whiney fag that she usually is, Davy on the right, Will on the left, and Jack and a bottle of rum in the middle._

**Will- **_(Whines Elizabeth-Like) _Why does he get to hold the rum?

**Jack- **Because I PWN at Guitar Hero AND Halo and you suck!

**Will- **SO??

**Davy- **_(sings) _I wear short shorts!

_Everyone turns around (including the driver and the fag) and stares at Davy. Jack slides a little towards Will. _

**Elizabeth- **Gee Davy…that's…that's great.

**Jack- **Anyways….Oreo LOVES Halo!

**Will- **So what about Guitar Hero?

**Jack- **Well, only cool sk8er pirates can own that shizzle!


End file.
